Learning to Love You
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: There is us and then there is them. Two of the same kind, but different in many ways. The Clave is at their wits end, arranging marriages left and right. Will Clary finally find those.sparks she desperately wants and will Jace let her in?
1. Gotta Be Somebody

**A/N:chapter titles will either be song titles or something that describes the chapter. This one is particular is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback. It more pertains to the later part of this chapter. I deleted Suffering in Silence. I hated it. I'm trying to find the muse for Consequences but I've been thinking up thisstory for quite sometime now. I would love honest reviews, favorites and follows! It helps build confidence, it really does. And it gives motivation. I am requesting at least 5 reviews per chapter (I'd LOVE more!) I've worked hard on this story to make it interesting to you all. I do hope you enjoy. There will be a slow clace burn, sorry! But I wanted to make it a bit realistic. I will however, give small fluff upon requests! Alright guys! Here it is! Please, please PLEASE! Let me know what you think! & listen to Gotta Be Somebody, but only if you'd like. **

**Disclaimer for every chapter: I do not own or profit from this story or any that I write. It is simply for fun. The characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare, I just thought up the plot ;)**

**Enjoy, loves!**

* * *

There is us and then there is them. Most everyone wants to be one of them. I mean, I can't blame them too much. Being one of them you have everything. Money, fame and an awesome job. Then you have those like me that are in the middle. I bare no marks, but I have the Sight. Only difference between me and the rest of those with the Sight? I can bare the marks. I also can create new runes, which makes me very special to the Clave

.

I have been trained my whole life by past amazing Shadowhunters, who have settled down to spend their days with their family, only going out on really important calls. It isn't that I don't like it, because a part of me does. The attention? Yeah, that sure is nice! Not to mention the adrenaline that I get when I begin to train, the feel of the swords in my hand, so exhilarating. Of course, I've never killed a demon before, those of us who do not bare marks are not ones who kill. We who bare the Sight go to nearby institutes to be their servants. We are all trained, some more than others.

Those who bore nothing, usually become a downworlder. The amount of them have grown so rapid. It appears that most Shadowhunters are dying off before they can breed. The Clave has been arranging marriages as fast as they can and demanding they reproduce within the first few months of being together whether it happens natural or whether a warlock has to help. Almost like a fertility treatment, when I say that. Then the others that don't want any part of the supernatural world around them, they just sit back and get protected from the things that go bump in the night.

Most everyone knows if they are going to bare marks or not. Hell even just the Sight too. Then there is me. Who has no clue who her parents are. I was raised in a orphanage amongst others. Everyone that goes to an orphanage is there because their parents have died. When they die, you are sent here to live, despite if you have family alive elsewhere. But I am not the case. No, in was left on the doorstep. I've been in the sight of the Clave for quite some time now.

Once you turn of age, eighteen, or are sent elsewhere, you remain here to live. And today, my best friend was leaving. And he had no clue that I was in love with him.

He has been hand selected by the Clave to marry someone from the New York Institute. I felt so broken-hearted when Luke told me the news. Luke is the keeper of the orphanage. He is a downworlder. If he hadn't of been, he could of adopted me. But it is illegal for a downworlder to be a parents to someone like me. Unless they were already your parents when it happened.

With a small sigh, I got out of bed and stepped into my dark green slippers. Glancing over, it read 10:15. That meant I had fifteen minutes to say goodbye to Will before he left. Grabbing my matching dark green robe, I put it on but didnt bother with the tie. I wasn't dressed inappropriately, with my dark blue tank top and matching Capri pajama bottoms, it was just the morning chill that always hung in the air. Not bothering with my hair, I opened my door and made my way downstairs to the living room where I knew everyone would be at.

The orphanage is built just like a home. Well, mansion because it has to house so many. I love the stair case, it has always been a favorite of mine. Marble steps that wind down in a circular manor. The banister was missing, the previous one had been old and rickety. Our home was well maintained. We each had chores to do, in the den area there was a large marker board with everyone's name and their chore for the week next to it. Luke always tried to make the best of it for everyone. At the end of every week if we did really good, we always got something. Whether it be materialist, or maybe something to eat or went out some place. He was an awesome man who I loved dearly. Like I would my own father. He is all I've known my whole life.

When I entered the living room, William all but ran over to me, picking me up and spinning me around. William Herondale was beyond handsome. His dark brown curly hair and those eyes. Not to mention his very toned body. I wondered if I thought I loved him because he is all I've known or because I really did. The details on the pros and cons to each were fuzzy when he was near. William came from a very well known family, his parents were killed by a Greater Demon, after they succeeded in killing it first. The poison spread too fast for the runes to help a smidge to make it back for proper healing. He was five when it happened and he's now seventeen, as of last Wednesday.

He gained his beautiful marks at sixteen. Just like everyone who is a Shadownhunter does. They usually get theirs when they are younger, but some are late bloomers like William. The Clave thought maybe I was the definition of late bloomer because I am sixteen and a half and I still bore nothing. "I didn't think you were ever going to come down here and see me!" Will said, smiling as he set me down. My heart hammered a little at the proximity of him.

"Would you of left without goodbye?" I questioned.

Will shook his head. "Never. Let's take a small walk, I don't have much time til I take my leave." I nodded and followed behind him as he took my hand. Our hands didn't quite match together, something I always over-looked. I am an old romantic, I always thought that the man of my dreams would be a perfect match all the way through. Including our hands fitting together like a puzzle piece. We had to have sparks with every kiss, every touch. With Will, I only knew my heart beat 90 to nothing in my chest. But there were no sparks when we touched. Only.. Comfort.

I knew where we were going before we got there. When we were younger we used to go out on the balcony and just sit there and talk. On really nice nights we would fall asleep out there, only to wake up on a pallet in the living room. Luke really was a sweetheart. When we reached the balcony, he let my hand go and walked over to the railing, leaning onto his forearms. I walked over and stood next to him, the railing came up to my chest so I just rested my fingertips on it. Our shoulders were touching.

No sparks.

Maybe I just hoped for too much. A small breeze came through, blowing my hair away from my face some and I closed my eyes, smiling. "You're so beautiful, the little things you do." Will finally said as he spoke from beside me. I blushed as I opened my eyes to look over at him. Before I knew what was happening, he has spun me around, my back against the railing with his arms on either side of me. His face hovered awfully close to mine and I could smell his breath, it smelled of mint. His toothpaste. "I'll miss you so much, Clary. You mean everything to me." He whispered so quietly that I almost didnt hear him. I was about to speak but then I felt his lips on mine and I decided against it.

Still no sparks.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms encircled my waist, pressing his body against mine on the railing. The kiss was slow and passionate, one that was almost filled with sadness. Whether it was mine or his, maybe even a little of both. This was however, the best, and first, goodbye kiss I've ever received. Or received at all for that matter. His watch beeped and he broke it off, pulling away slowly.

"Time for me to go Clary." He told him sadly. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek gently.

"I love you." William said, a frown touching his features.

"I love you too, Will. Always." I replied, gathering up the courage and pressing my lips to his one more time.

Still no sparks.

He kissed me back, and it ended all too quickly. He took my hand and led me back into the living room to hug everyone goodbye. I followed him outside along with Luke. Tomorrow I would have to watch as he got married. Watch as he kissed his new bride and danced with her. All while I stand back and watch. Luke and I saw him off, standing there after his car was long gone. Luke put a arm around my shoulders, a supportive gesture and I buried my face into his chest; and cried. He held him close, rubbing my back gently. He knew how I felt about Will. He once asked me how I felt about when. When I had replied, telling him he made my heart go 90 to nothing, he told me I still had yet to learn what real love was. When there are sparks, then there is real love. Sparks huh? I had asked and he laughed, just nodding his head. Maybe I wasn't the only one who believed in sparks at the first touch.

After I composed myself and Luke wiped away my tears, we headed back inside. For I had chores to do before the day was done. This week mine were laundry and cooking dinner along side Maia. She too bore the Sight. She knew what I was going through and I was relieved I had someone to talk about it with. Although, I could tell she was still tore up about it so I decided not to bring it up. We worked in silence. Our laundry room almost looked like a laundry mat. Each washer and dryer had our names on it. The washers lined one wall, a small shelf between each one that held our detergent. The dryers lined the other. It too had a small shelf between then for if we had dryer sheets. There was a small trash can between each one too. For the lint. We all had matching laundry baskets with our names on it. When laundry is done, we fold them up and take them upstairs on a rollcart using the elevator to get up from the ground floor. That always takes up a lot of time. When that is done and laundry is delivered, we start on dinner.

Luke came into the kitchen halfway through and told me to meet him in his office. I was a little joyful to be getting away from a depressive Maia. She hadn't spoken to me, only nodded or shaking her head in response, sometimes I got an occasional grunt. Maybe I really wasn't in love with William like in thought. Though, I sure did miss him already. My eyes stung as the tears threatened the spill, I pushed the backs of my hands to my eyes to stop them before I walked into his office.

I pushed the already ajar door open and peered inside. Luke was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. His 'office' so to speak wasn't much. Three tall bookshelves lined the back wall, they reached from one wall to another. I have read every book his has on there. Even the children's books, but not as a child. I've read them as I have read them too Winston, who is three. Two file cabinets sat to his left and nothing sat to his right. Unless you included his trash can. His desk sat in the middle. The walls were dark red and bare, but it matched the wood floors nicely. I sat down on the loveseat that sat in front of his desk and crossed my legs.

Clearing my throat to get his attention. He jumped slightly and I wondered why he hadn't heard me come in. "Ah, Clary." Luke began as he shuffled some papers into order on his desk as if it was an attempt to clean. I raised a brow. Or tried too. William had been trying to teach me but I couldn't master it. So both eyebrows rose up which made me look either terrified or really surprised. I lowered them quickly but still didn't speak. He rarely calls us into his office, only when we are getting transferred, in trouble or being told we are being married off. I quickly wondered which of the three my fate lied with as I watched him looking rather nervous before me.

"Clary." Luke began, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his desk. "The Clave notified me today." The suspense was killing me at how slow he was going at this. I crossed my arms in irritation and he realized I was growing frustrated.

"Clare-bear.." Uh-oh, he only called me that when he was delivering bad news. His eyes met mine as my heart thudded in my chest. "They found a husband for you. You will marry him next week. Tomorrow you will not, will not be attending William's wedding. Nor will he be attending." My mouth dropped opened and I whined like a child, shooting up off the couch like it was on fire. I opened my mouth to yell as the phone rang and he answered. "Okay." Was all he said before hanging up.

"Change of plans. You can attend, your future husband will be leaving with his adoptive family tonight for a vacation and will return the morning of the wedding." Tears spilled down my face and Luke looked so helpless and tired. Without another word, I turned and walked out, passing through the kitchen without even looking up at anyone and headed to the balcony. I knew that the Clave would eventually pick a husband suited for me, but I always put that thought aside. Always tried to forget about that. So many questions filled my head. Would he be handsome? Would he be a great kisser? Would he have a nice body? And would he and I have sparks? I felt myself flush at the thoughts on his body and looks. Hopefully he would have a wonderful personality and have some common interests. Maybe I could learn to love him. I always wanted the fairytale where I get swept off my feet and we fall in love. Maybe we could just.. Learn to love one another. It would be wonderful if he did sweep me off my feet and we fell in love but im not pushing it. I sighed. I was just ready to get this over with.

Taking one last look at the fading sunset, I turned and headed to my room and collapsed on my bed. For the first time in a long time, I buried my face into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The following day was a blur, at least through my eyes it was. Literally. To an onlooker, in was crying tears of joy for a friend but in reality, I was just sad. Sad he was married, sad I was getting married to a complete stranger, sad I was going to leave Luke and the only place I knew as home. I kept telling myself it was time to grow up, that I wasn't a child anymore and my behavior was silly. But I didnt and wouldn't listen to myself.

William found me somehow, through the crowd of people and I tried to stop the tears. I had missed his face and I wanted to cherish every second I could looking at him. He took me in his arms and we swayed. I had my head resting on his chest, his shirt was still unbuttoned from the rune his new wife had placed on him. I wanted to be angry with jealousy, but the rage never came. I think I was more sad that I would be missing my best friend.

"I'll come visit often." He said after a while, his hand lazily rubbing the bare skin on my back.

"I won't be there next week. Im getting married in a week." I told him quietly. His hand stopped, mid-rub and he pulled back to look at me

.

"You're getting married? To whom? I didnt think th- oh. Right. You can bare the marks." "I don't know, to whom it is. I wish I did. So many questions run through my mind about if he and I will be compatabile. Maybe I'm just still stuck in my fairytales. I must grow up some time."

William was quiet again. That must of been the end of that discussion. Although I'm not complaining too much. It made me sick to my stomach to think about, still. His wife, Kaelie came over and stole him away from me to dance. Saying 'stole', I would be lying considering he is her husband. I wanted to leave and get far far away from here, in all honesty. But another part of me, the curious part wanted too wonder who my husband would be and where I would be staying. Maybe I'll go ask Luke.

Surveying the crowd for what felt like ever, I saw him sitting almost in the shadows. Considering he was a downworlder now and seeing all his old Shadownhunter friends put him in a grouchy mood, now was probably not a good idea. But I was determined to know. Walking up to him, I smiled down at him as sweet as I could.

"Luke? I have two questions." He looked up, his sour look being replaced with a smile.

"Before you ask, I want it to be a surprise on both parts, Clarissa. The curiosity will kill you before the week is up so the wedding has been moved to two days from now. Tomorrow you will be transfered to your new home and then you will be wed the following day."

I looked at him confused. "Why the sudden change of date? Can't wait to rid yourself of me?" I snapped and instantly regretted it. Luke looked sad as he shook his head.

"No, quite the opposite. I never want to rid myself of you. I love you like a daughter." I frowned as tears fell. "Can we leave?" I questioned. I didn't want to be here any longer than I needed too. Luke nodded and stood up. He told Maia we were leaving and to make sure everyone was home no later than eleven thirty. If they stayed out. The ride home was quiet. Neither of us wanted to speak, nor did we know what to say. I sat in the passenger seat, crying softly. I had lost my best friend and now I would be losing Luke too? I didn't know how to handle this. It's not like I experience it everyday.

When we arrived home, I got out and headed to my room, ignoring Luke when he called out my name. I felt bad but I needed to be alone with my thoughts. When I reached my room I kicked my flats off and walked over to my bed in a huff. I felt so childish lately with the fits I've been throwing. So unlike me. I looked up to see my reflection in my full-length mirror. My once pinned up, curled hair had fallen down, the curls still in tact but now frizzy. My strapless emerald green, floor length gown was still beautiful. I stood up and walked up to my mirror. I had never realized just how well it complimented me. I knew a green always looked good on me but now it was as though I was actually seeing, for the first time. Sighing, I unzipped it and stepped out of it. I would definitely take it with me when I leave tomorrow. With that thought in mind, I walked over and opened my closet to see my ratty luggage had been replaced with new luggage. Oh Luke..

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned. I was getting married tomorrow. And today, I was moving. I had packed everything I was to take last night. I even left a few things for everyone else that I knew they had wanted. Glancing over at my clock, it said 10:00. Right on the dot. Luke had informed everyone at breakfast, I'm sure. And if not, oh well. I scrounge around in my luggage and find a black T-shirt that said 'Fray' on the back and a pair of dark blue jeans to wear. I braided my hair to the side and put my favorite pair of converse on. I was so ready to get this over with. It was giving me the jitters! After the heart-felt goodbyes, especially with Luke, I was off to my new home. Luke finally cracked and told me I was going to the New York Institute! I was going to be seeing William! I also had to see his wife but that's besides the point honestly. I still didn't know who my husband was to be.

* * *

Upon arrival, I was blind folded and ushered into a room where they removed the blindfold. The room was bare, white walls with a bed in white bedding. Goodness, a throw rug wouldn't kill anyone. Oh well. My black luggage sat out against the white walls like a sore thumb. I walked over and sat down on the bed just enough to curl my legs up to my chest. Would my husband be caring?

Sweet?

Brave?

Kind?

Handsome?

Ugly?

Fat?

Toned?

Stubborn?

Abusive?

Short?

Tall?

So many questions plagued my mind, the suspense of not knowing was driving me nuts. I needed to kill time. So, I got out my sketchbook and got to work, only to fall asleep a few hours later into the night. Dreaming of what tomorrow might turn out like.

* * *

**Continue or not? Remember! 5 reviews per chapter, please :D (or more ) thanks guys!**


	2. Sparks

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to you all! Keep up the amazing reviews! I love them and y'all! **

* * *

I was rudely awakened and the poor woman, Sophia, kept apologizing profusely. I sat in the middle of the bed, my eyelids fluttering open every time they would shut. I was not a morning person. Finally, I sighed and stretched, getting up off the bed and standing there like a lump on a log. Sophia finally came over and told me to shower, I was to be wed in a few short hours and they still had much work to do. Yeah, gee thanks lady.

After my shower, I felt worked over like a rag doll. A few other women were in my room when I came out and they couldn't get their grabby hands on me quick enough. They brushed out and blow dried my hair, taming my curls to fall down my back graciously. My head felt a little sore afterwards but I didn't say a word. They had already whacked me on the head once, I wasn't going there again.

Next came the dress. It was gold, traditional Shadownhunter wedding attire, and it was strapless. It clung to my body, flaring out around my legs. I figured the material would be hard to walk in but when I walked, it moved like flowing water. I only had a few moments to admire the gown before Sophia sat me down to apply make up to my face. This was the first time I've ever worn makeup. I was never the one for dressing up and being girly. No, I referred jeans and a T-shirt and training. I was around William majority of my time so that is probably why. Speaking of him..

"Sophia?" I questioned. The woman raised a brow, never stopping what she was doing. "Is William going to be there?" She seemed confused for a moment.

"William? Oh! No honey, he and Mrs. Herondale left for their vacation yesterday. I'm sorry. You a friend of his?"

"Yes. We grew up together." I sighed in defeat. She shook her head and I was about to ask what she was shaking her head for when the door opened and in came Ida. I cringed a little. She was the one who whacked me with the brush. "Oh honey! You look absolutely beautiful. Now come along, we are almost out of time. Here, put these on and we will be on our way." Ida handed me a pair a heels and I walked over to the bed to put them on. I stood up and she gripped my upper arm, pulling me along. I really didn't like this woman.

"Are you always so damn pushy?!" I finally questioned, yanking my arm from her grasp and almost falling backwards. "I am not a child! I can follow behind you without you dragging me, thank you." Ida looked as though she wanted to strike me but decided it probably wasn't the best idea to do. "Come along then! And do keep up." She snapped. The trek wasn't too far from where I had been and I was thankful for that. I take short strides so I was booking it to keep up with her. She led me to a small side room that was near the entrance of the church here in the Institute. Inside was Luke and I attempted to run to him, hugging him tightly. My run looked more like a hobble.

"What are you doing here?" To see you get married, stupid. Sheesh. The things that come out of my mouth.

"I came to walk my Clare-bear down the isle and give you away. You may not be blood relation, but you are my baby girl." Luke told me, grinning ear to ear. Tears threatened to spill and Luke laughed.

"Don't cry before you even walk down the isle honey." I laughed as I blinked back the tears and fanned my face to dry my eyes out. I could hear the music starting, that was our cue. Right on time the small door opened and Sophia smiled. "It's time." Luke looped his arm through my right one and we made our way to the entrance. Sophia and Ida opened the doors slowly and I thought I was going to faint. There were so many people looking directly at me, so many people I had no clue who they were. There were a few amongst the crowd I recognized, but not many. My eyes skimmed the crowd briefly as we began our descent towards the altar. I was trying to occupy my eyes for as long as I could but curiosity won out and I looked at the man I was to marry.

Jace Herondale.

William's cousin.

My heart thudded against my chest at the sight of him. He looked like an angel. His golden locks were like an halo, it looked perfect. He looked perfect. As I neared closer I could easily see he was about 6'1. Great. His shirt was unbuttoned already and I could see the hard muscles of his chest. My legs felt wobbly. This man was the absolute definition of perfection, and I was to marry him! Maybe dreams do come true! Prince Charming here I come!

The walk ended all too soon and Luke kissed my cheek before walking to his seat. I finished the walk up the steps to stand next to Jace. He smiled and I felt the corner of my own lips turning up into a smile.

We went through the vows, drawing the runes upon one another's chest, sealing the deal. Many people must be shocked to see me take a rune and not go mad. Then Jace gave me the Herondale family ring, it hung on a chain but I would proudly wear it. Finally, to seal the deal.

"Do you, Jonathan Christopher Herondale take Clarissa to be your lawful and wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Clarissa Adele Fray take Jonathan to be your lawful and wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride." I began to panic as he lifted his hand to cup my cheek lightly. It felt as though there was electricity between us. His lips were soft against mine and the kiss ended all too soon. But not before I realized that there were some serious fireworks. Maybe I found my sparks after all. We turned and smiled to the crowd, holding hands.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Herondale." We walked down the steps and down the isle. We were headed to the same room that William and his wife had their reception at. Jace held my hand all the way there but never spoke a word. I was dying to hear him speak again. His accent was heavenly. Once we reached the room, he let my hand go so quick, you'd think I'd burned him.

"Have you ever been to Iridis?" Jace asked after a moment, breaking the awkward tension between us. I shook my head. I had heard it was absolutely beautiful.

"Lovely. That is where we will be going for our honeymoon. I think you will enjoy it." I nodded, unsure of what to say. People began to pour in, the music started not to long after and Jace and I danced for the first time as a married couple. Well, for the first time as anything together. It was awkward and I didn't do well in awkward situations. Once our dance was done, he took my hand and led me through the crowd to meet his family. They all smiled at me as if we were old friends.

"Clary, this is my mother Maryse, my father Robert, my older brother Alec, younger sister Isabelle and my little brother Max." I smiled at them all, each took turns hugging me. Isabelle seemed to be the most excited out of them all.

"Finally! A sister!" She had squealed and I laughed.

"Now Isabelle, are you forgetting about Charlotte?" Maryse asked.

"No, I don't like that girl!" Isabelle replied honestly.

Jace leaned down. "Charlotte is Alec's wife. Later I'll go into more details on my family tree." I looked up at him and nodded. He hadn't leaned back up yet and his face was dangerously close to mine. Our eyes locked and that's when I noticed how they looked golden, to match his hair. Was there anything about this man that wasn't screaming perfection? I saw as his eyes lingered on my lips before he closed the gap and kissed me lightly. Such a husbandly thing to do. I faintly heard Isabelle say "awe" in the background but I was too far gone to really register it. He made me feel like I was on cloud nine and it didn't help that I was clueless as to what to do. What I wanted to do and what I thought I should do were two totally different things and I blushed at the thoughts. The kiss ended almost as quick as it began, leaving me feeling disappointed almost.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and we made our way through the crowd, meeting and greeting everyone as a couple should. I was ready for this to be over with. I was tired and all I wanted to do was take a bubble bath and then crawl into bed and sleep. After we ate, people began to leave and Jace and I took our cue, leaving too. I had wanted to say goodbye to Luke but he either had left or I just over-looked him. Either way, I'd see him later.

Sophia so graciously showed us to our room and then turned and left quickly. Once inside, the awkwardness set in again and I didnt know what to do. It wasn't that I didn't know what went on the night of marriage, it's just, the thought terrifies me. I walk over to a dresser, taking a chance and grin when I find all my belongings inside. Finding a tank top and shorts plus fresh undergarments. I sat on the bed a minute and took those god awful shoes off. Standing up, I headed towards the bathroom and set the clothes down on the counter. Panic set in when I realized I was going to need his help unzipping my dress. I walked back out to see Jace pulling his shirt off.

"Jace?" I questioned and I looked up at me.

"Yes?" "I need your help unzipping my dress." This caused him to smirk and I was nervous about him seeing me. Then I realized it really didnt matter. He was my husband and there would be many times he would see me. It wasn't like I was naked underneath. He walked over slowly and I moved my hair over my shoulder, out of his way. When his fingers skimmed my back, I shivered. He took his time, unzipping it slowly. I wondered what his motive was with going so slow. Because he was torchering me. He reached the bottom and I turned around to face him. "Thank you." I said with a smile before turning back around and stepping out of the dress.

I felt my face heat up and I tried to act casual. I bent over to pick up the dress and I laid it on my dresser. When I turned to tell him I was going to take a bath, I was met face to face with his chest. I glanced up at him, wondering why he hasn't spoken much to me. It wasn't like we were best friends, but still. Would our entire marriage be like this? I felt his hands touch the bare skin of my hips lightly and I shivered.

"I want to make something perfectly clear." Jace began, I looked up, listening.

"I am not one for public display of affection. Nor am I one for private. We are married to reproduce, not fall in love. The one time I will show affection, and I want affection, is when we are having sex. I prefer not to kiss those I do not love on the mouth. I only did it in front of my family because it was a duty of mine as a husband. Are we clear?"

So basically I was his sex toy.

Lovely.

"Crystal." I replied, pushing his hands off my hips and storming away to the bathroom, he grabbed my wrist and halted me.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To take a bath." I snapped. I was so not sleeping with the jackass tonight. So much for dreams come true. I really got to snap out of this fairytale I've got built up inside my head and face reality. He let my hand go and I headed to the bathroom to bathe. I cursed silently at the bubbles as if they had been the ones to make me feel like all I was useful for was sex. I suppose I could respect that. It was why we were to marry. It wasn't like we had fallen in love. I washed my face and sighed and I drained the bath water and got out, toweling off. I dressed and headed out to the bedroom where Jace was already asleep in the bed. I grimaced. He was so beautiful, how could one not fantasize about him falling in love with them. Pushing away those thoughts, I crawled into bed and turned off my lamp, making the room go dark. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The following morning, Jace and I were all tangled up in the sheets. Sometime during the night, he kicked the covers off and left us only the sheet and I guess for warmth, I cuddled into him. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was his neck. I took a deep breath, smelling him and then began to peel myself away from him. He only held me tighter. I stopped trying to fight it and instead, I began to place soft kisses on his neck. I could tell by his breathing that he was awake. The kisses grew a little more rough each time until I bit him gently, causing him to moan.

"Clary, you are going to start something if you keep that up." I giggled and kissed the spot I had bitten. When he untangle himself from me, I whimpered at the cold air hitting me where he once was

.

"You are such a cover hog!" I told Jace as I stood up and walked over, picking up the blanket and tossing it back onto the bed. His response? He stuck his tongue out. Oh, so mature, darling. There was a knock at the door and I walked over to answer it. It was Isabelle who was dressed in a too short mini skirt and a tank top. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

"What was it like?!" Isabelle questioned excitedly.

Oh. Dear. Lord.

"He's your brother, pervert!" I replied. Which made her grin.

"Daaaamn, that good huh?"

"We didn't, so I have no clue." Her mouth opened and she stared at me like I had two heads. She shook her head. "Well I went shopping yesterday and I bought you a few things. It will help get your sex life going." Isabelle winked. I blushed. Oh my, someone kill me now.

"What do you train in?" She asked curiously. "Sports bra and spandex shorts. Why?" I replied, confused. "Same here. I put them in there because if I know Jace, which I do quite well, I know he'll be dying to do some training soon."

"That's A-okay with me! I haven't trained in two days and its driving me crazy." Isabelle raised a brow at my comment

.

"A match made in heaven. Alright, I have to go now! Your things are already at the house. See you when you guys get back! Toodles!" Isabelle said as she.. 'scampered' down the hallway. I shook my head and walked back inside.

"Isabelle?" Jace questioned.

"Who says toodles anymore?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Izzy, apparently." I shook my head and walked over and sat down on the bed.

"She told me she bought me some things to help our sex life." I told him honestly and he choked on air. I made a face at him and threw a pillow, he ducked it easily, catching it and throwing it back. When I ducked it, he raised a brow.

"I can't wait to train with you. You're full of piss and vinegar." I grinned.

"It's a date, darling."

We heard Maryse yell through the door that we had ten minutes and then it was time to go. Quickly packing the essentials for hygiene, I dressed in light blue jeans and a dark green shirt. I slipped my Nike's on and looked over at Jace who was dressed similar, only difference? He had on a button up shirt instead.

"Alright twin, lets go." I told him playfully as he walked out of our room and headed outside to where the portal was waiting for us. Isabelle awed and commented on our matching attire. Ignoring her, Jace took my hand and looked over at me.

"You've been trained to use a portal I suppose?" I laughed as we laced our hands together.

"I've been making portals since I was seven!" He looked genuinely impressed.

"Impressive."

I winked. "That's only the beginning." I stated before we went through the portal.

* * *

***GASP* Okay guys! Lemme know your thoughts on Alec being married to a WOMAN & Jace's confusing "affection" way of things. Foe those Malec fans out there, no worries ;) alright! Remeber, 5 reviews! thanks you guys, yall are amazing! :)**


	3. Fool

**A/N: I delete the my last chapter 3 because I absolutely hated it an I felt so terrible for putting up such a terrible chapter. So! Here is a new, better chapter 3. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, I could faintly hear the shower running. We were back from our honeymoon, not much had progressed between us. He held my hands a few times when we headed out into the town, probably in case a Clave member saw. Other than that? I still knew nothing of Jace. I was a little disappointed to be honest.

We returned not too long ago, Robert had been awake to await our return through the portal. The water shut off and I sighed. Moment later Jace came into the room in shorts and came over to his side of the bed and laid down. His skin was warm from the water. I moved onto my side and shut the light off, not caring to start a conversation. He never replied more than a few words anyways. I looked over to see him reading and I turned my head back and shut my eyes, falling asleep.

The following morning there was pounding on the door and I groaned as I somehow made my way, successfully I might add, to the door without dying. Swinging open the door I was met face to face with Isabelle who hugged me instantly. I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Sorry that I woke up you. But I need you and Jace to put these on and meet us in the dining room. Wear normal training gear underneath!" She tossed me what appeared to be two shirts and then turned and ran down the hallway as if it was on fire.

When I shut the door, Jace was awake and sitting up in bed, looking perfect. Like always. I held up both shirts and threw Jace the bigger one. "Put this on with shorts. Your regular training gear as Izzy said."

I told him and he made a face. Jace held up the black shirt and read the back. I didnt know there was anything on the back so I quickly did the same. It read Herondale in big white letters with 01 underneath it. I looked over at Jace, confused and he sighed as he stood up and put it on.

"It's training day. Maryse and Robert like too make paired shirts for couples. They usually do it once a year. When we all spend the day training together. Come on Mrs. **Herondale**, let's get dressed and head out."

Jace grabbed some shorts and headed for the bathroom to change as I walked over and took out my normal training gear. I smiled as my fingers touched the familiar, worn material of my black sports bra and spandex shorts. I grabbed a pair of red basketball shorts as well. I undressed and had just finished putting my gear on when Jace walked out. My heart gave a start but I tried to not let it be shown. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I slipped my shirt on, shorts and put my socks and shoes on. I headed into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair before french braiding my hair. Something I taught myself to do quickly.

I walked out and Jace and I headed to the dining room where everyone else was sitting, awaiting out arrival.

"About time slow pokes!" Isabelle exclaimed. There were a few new faces, and a few familiar. I was highly aware of William being there and knowing he had no clue that I had married Jace. Unless someone had told him.

"Look, you woke us up out of a dead, wonderful and peaceful sleep. What did you expect?" I questioned.

"Apparently we are supposed to be full of sunshine and rainbows." Jace commented and Isabelle shot us a glare. I wrinkled my nose in her general direction. I felt Jace's hand on the small of my back and I surprisingly didn't jump, his touch was becoming familiar. He leaned down, his hot breath in my ear.

"There appears to be only one chair left, suppose you will have to sit in my lap." I blushed a little, and then squeaked as he suddenly pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands found his and I slipped my fingers in between his. I could get away with such things in front of his family because he wanted them to believe we were a happy couple. When we in fact, we weren't. We were a.. Um.. Something. Not sure what. William had been watching the entire thing and his mouth was slightly ajar and I flashed him a smile.

"Long time no see, William." I said softly. He laughed.

"I was about to say the same thing, Clare-bear." The old nickname made something flash in Kaelie's eyes. Get over it woman.

Maryse walked in and cleared her throat, getting our attention. "Ah! Our newest couple has returned! I do hope you enjoyed your time." She said, grinning.

I nodded. "It was lovely, I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

Maryse's grin never left her face. "Alright! This year we color coded the couples since we have more than one Herondale couple and more than one Lightwood couple." It was then that I realized that she was right. William and Kaelie wore white. Alec and Charlotte wore red and Isabelle and a man I've never saw before had on yellow. He must be Isabelle's husband. I didn't know she was married but the again Jace never told me about his adoptive family. Maryse and Robert wore a dark purple shirt. We were 01, Will and Kaelie were 02, Izzy and Simon were 03, Alec and Charlotte were 04 and Robert and Maryse were 05. Were they really going to train with us?

"For the new ones, once a year I enjoy us all spending the day together, training. We make the shirts in fun. Now, any questions? If not, head on to the training room."

We were all silent as we stood and began the descent towards the training room. I was becoming anxious, it had been too long since I've trained. Okay, like a week and a half, but that is too long for me. I was finally getting my chance to see how well the others were trained. Although I'm quite sure that they knew things that I didn't. They had been in battle before, I haven't. When we reached the room, I began to wonder if we were doing single training or hand to hand combat. Probably the latter. Not that I was complaining too much honestly. I secretly hoped I could train with Jace. My pent up frustration with him was driving me insane.

I know that fighting when mad was always bad, the steam blew over too quick which left you wore out and bone tired. Everyone began warming up and I walked over to Isabelle to warm up next to her. She grinned at me as we stretched. Okay, we all use the same stretches, maybe the styles werent to different. I hoped not. Maryse came in and waited for us too warm up before clapping her hands for us to surround her. Which we did. I stood in between William and Jace and I thought I would die.

"I want everyone to train with their spouse, they are the ones who will be next to you in combat afterall." Jace nudged me and I looked up at him as if to ask what he wanted. All he did was smile. We broke off into our groups, the room was big enough for us all to have space away from the others. Jace and I walked over to a corner of the room and I eyed him down.

"I guess lets start with small things, can you take a punch?" Jace asked honestly and I nodded.

"I've been punched a few times, I can handle it Jace." I replied and he nodded as he got into his fighting stance and I mocked his stance. We began circling. When we reached 90 degrees, he threw a punch and I ducked, slamming my fist into his ribcage. He doubled over but I knew better than too check if he was okay. Within mere seconds he reached out to grab my leg to pull it out from under me but I was too quick, flipping backwards and away from him. He advanced on me in seconds, slamming me up against the wall.

"Clever, Clary. You've got some fire in there. Not too bad." He whispered into my ear and I smirked.

"Mm, thank you, handsome." He had failed to pin my arms and I threw another rib punch. He had been expecting it and blocked it, letting me escape from where I was pinned and I tackled him. I maybe small, but I am no rag doll. I knew what I was doing. Jace did too. He got his leg under me and kicked me off of him, I flew backwards and landed on my back but I jumped up quickly, despite the ache in my tail bone. He was waiting for me and he swung, connecting with my jaw and blood filled my mouth. He looked horrified for a second, but I didnt let it bother me as I quickly kicked his leg out from underneath him and smiled as he landed on his back. Ow. I let my hand touch my lip and I winced a little. Jace had gotten back up but he frowned.

"Sorry, you said you could take a punch." I laughed.

"It was a good hit." I said a little breathless. I was hot so I quickly discarded my shirt to the side and then kicked my basketball shorts off to the side. Ah, now this is what I'm talking about. I felt a presence behind me and I whirled around, William blocking my hit out of reflexes. I was used to fighting with William. I lifted my leg as though I was going to kick him and he let his block down long enough for me to knock him in the face. He raised a hand to his face.

"Damn red, who pissed in your cherrios?" He questioned. I only punched when I was angry.

"Everyone, it appears." I replied.

"Even your breathing and ease your mind. Remember what Luke said Clary. Don't fight mad, you're wearing yourself out." He clapped my shoulder and turned, walking back over to Kaelie.

"Just how long have you known Will?" Jace said as he came up beside me, handing me a cold bottle of water.

"Since we were four. He's been my training partner ever since I can remember. He knows me better than I know myself." I replied quietly, watching him and Kaelie as they sparred.

"Do you love him?" Jace asked and I sighed as I turned away from them. "I thought I had at one point. He's all I've ever known. Sure there were other guys there, but Will and I, we clicked. He's my best friend."

"How'd you realize that you didn't actually love him?" Jeez, what was with the twenty questions?

"Don't laugh. But, there are just no sparks. I love him, but he is, well was, my comfort and security. My protector." Jace was silent for a moment.

"Do you feel sparks with me?" I thought about lying, but decided against it.

"Yes. I keep thinking that it'll wear off but it hasn't yet."

"Interesting." Jace mused and I just nodded.

"Alright, enough talk, back to sparring." Jace said and I nodded. I had cooled off in more ways than one. We threw a few punches each, both parties blocking or ducking them. Jace had caught me off guard and tackled me to the ground. His hands had my wrists pinned as he straddled me.

"You don't have to work so hard too seduce me, Jace." I told him with a giggled. He didn't say anything, just looked down at me, curiously as if he was studying me for an experiment. His fingers let my wrists go and they moved up to intertwine them with mine. He leaned down, close to my ear. "I feel sparks too." Was all he said before I felt his lips capture mine. The kiss was sweet, almost innocent. I wanted more and it appeared that Jace did too because the kiss grew into a heated kiss, my mouth opening to allow his tongue to dance with my own. He broke away and whimpered softly, only to moan softly at the feel of his lips all over my neck.

"Jace.." I whispered and then I heard Isabelle.

"Gross guys! Come off it!" She whined and Jace stopped to lift his head to look at her and I rolled my head to the side. I saw Will looking at us and he looked angry. But why?

"You two have a room you know! Go make my future niece or nephew there instead of out here." Jace stood up and then held his hand out towards me and helped me up.

"Oh shut up Izzy. You and Simon have had sex in every room here!" He snapped and she turned red and then walked off. I looked up at him and laughed.

"You're so naughty, Jace!"

"Woman like bad boys." He winked. Yes, they did. A little.

* * *

I was lounging on the couch in the library when Will came in. I was wearing purple pajama pants and a white T-shirt. After the incident in the training room, Jace won't even look at me. He was really confusing me with his 'touch-me-not' attitude and then doing a whopping 360 and kissing all over me! I felt the couch dip and I smiled as I lifted my feet into his lap. He began to rub them, like old times.

"So you and Jace huh?" He finally said. I really didn't want to talk about him.

"Yep. They decided we would be suited for one another."

"When?"

"Two days after you got married." Why did all this information even matter to him? Goodness.

"Have you had sex with him?" William asked, not looking at me. I sat up and took my feet from his strong hands and stood up

.

"Quite frankly, it is none of your business what me and my husband do, but no, I haven't slept with him yet. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed." I really was tired and William's questions sounded as though he was jealous. I had only my socks on so I made no sound through the large hallways as I made my way back to my room. As I rounded the corner, there in front of our bedroom was Jace and Kaelie, locked in a passionate kiss. I gasped and they broke apart instantly. Nothing was said for what felt like eternity. Tears welled in my eyes and I felt so hurt. "I should go.." Kaelie finally said and she turned, rushing past Jace and disappearing down the hall. Jace and I looked at one another silently as the traitor tears began to fall. My feet took me towards him and I ignored him as i opened our door, leaving it open for him. I walked over to the window and just stared at the outside world.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I questioned, turing to look over at him who was now sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Nothing. I'm not sorry for what I did, either. Kaelie and I were together long before you and William came into the picture. I can't help how I feel towards her."

"Then why did you kiss me earlier?" I questioned.

"I got caught up in the moment." I just nodded and walked over to my side of the bed and laid down. I didnt want to look at him anymore. I didn't want to talk to him. Nothing. I shut the light off.

"Goodnight Clary."

"Fuck you Jace." I replied before closing my eyes and awaited for sleep to invade me.

* * *

**A/N: Leave love! I like reviews, comments, favorites and follows. thanks guys! Yall are awesome!**


	4. Confession

**Alright! You guys are amazing! Just saying :) And Jace's POV will come soon, promise. Then you can understand what is going through his head. There is some Clace in this chapter. ;) enjoy guys!**

* * *

The next few weeks I avoided human contact as much as possible. Being in contact with Jace was unavoidable. Tonight however, there was to be a ball in celebration of Kaelie and Isabelle's pregnancies. Maryse had asked Jace if I too would be celebrated, but he told her we still hadn't had sex. He was still being the same Jace, just a little nicer. I think it was the guilt that was getting to him. I had forgiven him by now, but I treated him as he did me. Whether he realized he did it or not. It seemed childish, fighting fire with fire. It was getting our relationship nowhere and I wanted to change that. I would do that tonight. I had just finished making the bed when the door burst open and there stood Isabelle with a bag in her hand. Oh god. Right behind her stood Jace.

"Isabelle, she doesn't want company." He snapped. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "She'll just get over it, won't you?" I didn't respond, just went to putting the pillows on the bed. Jace walked over to me, I turned and ran into his chest, causing me to lose balance and him catching me. A smile graced his lips. "You're such a wonderful wife." Jace exclaimed and I smiled. The appreciation was grateful and unexpected. Isabelle grabbed Jace's wrist and led him to the door before pushing him out.

"I need sister time as we get ready." She told him when he began to protest. She shut the door and walked over to me. "I've missed seeing you around. What's been up?" She questioned as she sat beside me on the bed.

"I just, I saw Kaelie and Jace kiss and I guess I just needed time to get over it you know?" Isabelle looked shocked at the information.

"You don't think he's the father do you?" I shrugged. "Kaelie told me he was. She seemed unapologetic about it, so I don't know. I haven't asked him about it. Our relationship is dead. We can't even begin to start it."

"What about that hot make-out session in the training room that day?"

"He said it was a mistake." I replied a little sad. It was weird telling Isabelle all this but it just seemed to come out. I needed someone to talk too and I could exactly go to Will.

"It didn't look like a mistake. Have y'all even had sex?"

"Nope." I replied, making a popping sound on the 'p' That information must have really shocked her. She stayed silent and it felt like minutes passed before either of us spoke. "He confuses the hell out of me too. The day we got married he told me that he didn't do public display of affection, or private for that matter. Only that affection should be shown during sex. Then he made it perfectly clear that I was here only for sex. Nothing else. Then he kisses me, holds my hand. Im so confused!" I exclaim, exasperated. Isabelle shook her head.

"I say do what you want. You wanna kiss him? Do it. This isn't all about what he wants. How do you feel about him anyways?"

I pondered her question. My feelings towards my husband were mixed. Even though we started off on a rocky start, it didn't help that I had caught him kissing another girl, either. But on the other hand, I go to sleep and wake up next to him every day. I can't stop thinking about him and I always never know what to do when I'm around him. "I'm starting to fall for him." I whispered as the realization hit me. I looked down. "I don't think the feelings are returned."

Isabelle wrapped a slender arm around my shoulder. "Jace is a complicated character. He cares for you. I can see it." I looked up and smiled.

"I hope so." I told her in all honesty. I wanted Jace to love me. Like a husband should love a wife.

"I bet Kaelie is just telling you he's the dad because you did catch them kissing." Isabelle stated, referring back to our earlier conversation. " Isabelle just patted my shoulder. "Enough about him. Lets work on getting ready for tonight shall we?" I groaned in protest but there was no winning with her. With a mental sigh, I let her pull me to her room to get ready.

* * *

The room was packed with people. Majority of them were her family. The Lightwood were a rather large family. I finally got to meet her husband, Simon Lewis. He was a unique character of his own and I wondered how he and Isabelle had such a successful relationship. They were polar opposites. But the pair seemed so happy and in love. Whether it was real or put on, I wouldn't know. I'd never pry.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Herondale." A familiar voice whispered into my ear and I smiled, I couldn't help it. Turning to look at him I blushed.

"And you look rather handsome yourself, Mr. Herondale." I told Jace truthfully. I felt his hand on the small of my back where it was bare and I shivered a little.

"Are you cold?" Jace asked with concern and I shook my head. He nodded as we made our way through the crowd to sit at a table. Already there was a young girl, maybe fifteen at the youngest. She was staring at Jace like he was God's gift to earth. Although with his looks, I wondered sometimes myself. He and I weren't touching as if we were together, just like two strangers that walked up to a table together. Once everyone was seated, the servants came out with our food to eat. During this entire time the girl was blushing as she stared at Jace. I was growing rather annoyed at the affection towards my husband. When he excused himself to the bathroom, the girl watched him go and I couldn't resist.

"He's awfully handsome, isn't he?" I asked, smiling. The girl nodded quickly.

"I was sent here to marry someone the Clave chose, I do hope it is him." I spit my tea back into my glass and coughed into my hand.

"Don't hold your breath sweetheart." I told her.

She looked confused. "Why?" She asked as Jace returned and she giggled.

"Because he is married. To me." I told her as Jace leaned down and kissed my cheek gently, hearing what I said to the blushing girl. Her eyes widened and she suddenly shot up from the table and left.

"What was that all about?" Jace questioned, raising a perfect brow. I shrugged.

"I don't appreciate other women making googly eyes at my husband. That's all." I replied with a shrug and he laughed. Soft, sweet music began to play and Jace stood up, holding his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked like a perfect gentleman and I blushed.

"Well of course you may." I told him as I stood and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You confuse me." I confessed quietly. I wanted a relationship with him. A family. Something more than we had now.

"I know, and I am sorry."

"Why are you afraid to act on your feelings?" I questioned out of curiosity. Jace frowned a little and I lifted my head to look at him.

"I've always been head-strong and independent. always told me 'To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed'. I've always went by that motto. So I hold those I care about at arms length."

"Well maybe you should stop. I want to try to have some kind of relationship with you, Jace. I'm tired of the non-existent one we have now. When in see others looking happy and starting a family and then I look at us?"

"All I can say is I'll try." I nodded. That was better than not trying at all.

"I also need to ask you something." I suddenly felt stupid and embarrassed, but I HAD caught them kissing. "Please tell me that baby isn't yours." I blurted out, more as a statement than question. Jace looked genuinely pissed that I even asked and I hurried to explain myself. "She cornered me in the garden last week and told me that you were. I didnt believe her and I still dont but I can't be too sure since the incident in the hallway.." I trailed off and bit my lip nervously.

"No, I understand where you are coming from. But no, that is not nor never will be my baby. It is in fact William's." Once upon a time ago, hearing that would of killed me. I sighed in relief.

"Have you ever felt sparks with someone?" I asked randomly. The heat of his body against mine was making me ache.

"Yes." He answered in a firm tone. The conversation ended just as quick as it began. I frowned as I looked down and detatched myself from him.

"I'm tired. I'll see you in the room." I told him and left before he could protest. I stopped outside the door to our room, my hand hung on the knob. Maybe I misinterpreted his answer? No, even if I hadn't, it's not like he would exactly tell me. Oh well. Opening the door I walked in and shut the door behind me, not bothering to notice the shadow that lurked behind me. I walked over and used the bed post to balance myself as I began to take my shoes off, tossing them next to the dresser. Once they were off I began to take my dress off and then put it back on the hanger it came on. When I turned around I let out a scream of surprise to see Jace standing at the door, smiling. That jackass!

"I just damn near had a heart attack!" I told him, my hand still resting over my fast beating heart. That caused him to laugh hard. I was missing the humor in all of this. Hanging up my dress I walked over to him and rested my hands on my hips. Seemingly aware that I now was left in my lacy red bra and panties.

"For such a petite woman, you have the perfect shape." Jace murmered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed.

"I didnt know looking like a board was a shape."

"Clary, they call those rectangles."

"Oh so now I'm a rectangle?"

"I didn't say that, you did." I rolled my eyes but a grin spread on my face as I smacked his chest lightly. This was probably the longest we have ever been nice to each other. Even a little playful. I was liking it. My hand rested on his chest and I brought the other up and slowly began to undo his tie. Jace watched me intently, on the inside I wad nervous but on the outside, I seemed fairly confident at what I was doing. Once it was undone, I tossed it the floor and began to unbuttoned his shirt slowly, each button revealing a little more of his perfectly toned chest. Once it was unbuttoned, I began to push it off and he helped me by quickly shrugging it off and then slamming his lips to mine. I felt my feet leave the ground and I wrapped them around his waist before he pushed me up against the door. My fingers knotted into his golden locks and my skin felt like it was on fire from the feel of his bare skin against my own. I felt like I couldnt get enough of him.

When he walked over and laid me down, I moaned into his mouth at the pressure that was pushing against the ache in between my legs. I bucked my hips a little which caused him to moan, his hands rubbing up and down my leg gently before making it's way to my inner thigh. Right as he neared the ache, there was a knock on the door and we both stopped. I groaned as he stood up and tossed me his button up shirt. I buttoned it and then went and answered the door.

Leaning against the door frame was Will. His tie was undone and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone.I could smell a hint of alcohol on him. That is never good. His eyes looked me up and down. All I wanted to do was cover up from his gaze.

"William? What are you doing here?"

"Where is your husband, Clary?" He questioned.

"I don't see why that information is relevant as to why you are here." I snapped, feeling nervous.

"Well I can't find my wife and I know about the kiss between them so I wanted to know if Jace was here with you. Cause if not, I thought we xould get back at them." He winked. Ew. I'd rather not.

"What kiss?" I asked as if I was shocked. Will looked a little horrified that he just told me that.

"I thought you knew? Kaelie told me it was you who found them."

"And let me guess? Did she tell you he was the father too?"

"Yep. Which is why I've came to kill him." I rolled my eyes.

"Jace isn't the father William, you are. She just doesn't like me and will stop at nothing to try and hurt me. Now the fact that you came here, accusing my husband of such things is absurd and very unlike you. I don't even know who you are anymore. And for your information, Jace is in here with me. You interrupted a very heated moment between us and I am none too happy."

Will looked furious. "How dare you accuse my wife of such things!" He snapped and I grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him close, he stumbled a bit.

"One more word, and I'll punch your lights out. I am your best friend. The woman you've know since childhood. And here you are, defending the honor of a woman who doesn't deserve it? Then I don't want anything to do with you. When you come to your senses, come find me." I shoved him back as hard as I could and slammed the door, locking it.

Jace was already in the bed, judging by the discarded pants on the floor, he was just in his boxers. I walked over and got in the bed, scooting close to snuggle into his side. His arm went around me as I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, his fingers running up and down my arm slowly and lightly. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until I got cozy. I've been staying up at night til the wee hours of the night. Drawing usually.

"Well that was one hell of a way to begin a relationship." I finally said, which caused him to laugh. I closed my eyes, the rhythm of his heartbeat was soothing me. I was almost asleep when he finally decided to respond.

"Id say so."

"Jace?" I mumbled in my hazy state.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." And then I fell asleep. If I had been more alert I would of heard the sharp intake of breath and the rapid beating of his heart.

When I woke up the following morning, I was alone in the bed. And the room in general. I was a little disappointed. I decided to keep myself busy for the day by visiting with Isabelle for a bit. At least until her and Simon made me wanna cry at how lovey they were together. Then I called Luke who told me he was busy trying to find my mother and he thought he had almost found her. So I hung up with him, promising to call him tomorrow to see what he found out. I headed back to the room and began to clean, making the bed, hanging up and putting away clothes. Then I hung up the picture of Iridis I had painted, it was what had kept me up these past few nights. The door opened and Jace walked in, dressed in gear.

"Gear up. Let's go there are some rogue werewolves we have to take care of." He told me as he walked over to my dresser and pulled my gear out, tossing it on the bed. I pushed past him and opened my bottom drawer, taking out the material that sat in a box

. "What is that?" He asked as I began to put it on.

"Armor made of silver with runes, making it indestructible to werewolves. As long as they don't bite my face, I'll be okay. Once they clamp down on a body part, it begins to burn them and that leaves a distraction for someone to swoop in and kill them. Luke had a warlock make it and I put the runes on myself." I explained as I then dressed in my gear. Jace handed me the weapons that he brought for me and I hung them through the loops on my belt.

"I've missed you all day, I don't get a kiss?" I asked, pouting playfully.

"No." Jace responded in a bored tone. And here I thought everything was beginning to go good.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped.

"You told me you loved me last night." Jace stated as if it disgusted him. Maybe it did? I dont know.

"I'm failing to see what the problem is. You are my husband, people tell their significant others they love them when they do."

"All it will do is destroy me."

"Jace, I could care less about your motto. Who ever told you that is a piece of shit who sounds like the biggest baby ever. You mean to tell me that you don't love your family?"

"That's different." Jace snapped, I think I angered him. Good.

"No, it isn't really."

"Clarissa, this discussion is over for right now." He said as he walked out the door. I hurried behind him

.

"For right now it is, Jonathan. But when we return, it's the first thing we are to talk about. Because I'm not going to live with someone who is going to run away from his wife's feelings. Either you crack and let me in, or we are so done. I will not live my life, nor have a family with a man who is afraid to tell me how he feels. It's up to you, because I'm done with trying." We walked into the church where Kaelie and William awaited us.

"What's going on?" Kaelie questioned, concerned.

"Mind your own business." I snapped.

"Clary, remember what Luke said-"

"You best shut your face William. Now let's go." We headed towards the door and we slipped out into the cool night.


	5. Not as it Seems

**Alright! There is finally Clace! That everyone wants! &&&& Jace's point of view! Enjoy! 2 updates in one day, plus working on a new story. Yes its a TMI story with LOTS of Clace in it. ;) alright, here you guys go**

* * *

**JPOV**

I sat next to her bedside, praying she woke up. How could I of been so reckless and stupid. I should of known that there was a possibility of a demon lurking nearby. I was weak, allowing myself to be caught off guard by making sure she was okay. She fought wonderful with the werewolves. Almost as if she was meant too. The way she moved with such grace, especially with as small as she is, it made me at awe. I shut my eyes as I replay the scene in my head, almost as if I was reliving it. The images flash before me.

_Clary stopped and looked around. "Something isn't right. Check your sensor." I was about to reply when a demon came out of nowhere and slammed into her, knocking her back several feet. She laid there, limp forwhat felt like hours before she came too. Just in time. She lunged upwards, pushing Kaelie out of the way as the went for her. The thing stabbed her, but she wasnt giving up. Bringing her blade up, she stabbed the demon and fell to her knees as her world grew dark._

Even though she didn't like Kaelie, she saved her. I think because she didn't want to see William upset about losing his wife and child. I can't say I blame her. She confuses the shit out of me and it makes me uncomfortable. Every time I begin to show my feelings, old memories snap me back. My mother weakend my father by destroying him. Celine and Stephen had many problems between them. Some as too which, no one but myself knows. The late night affairs my mother would have. Destroying my father piece by piece.

It wasn't that I thought Clary would cheat, I was just afraid to find out. Maybe I'm just afraid. I'm a coward and now I was going to lose her. She needed to understand that I did love her, too. I was just so scared of telling her. Glancing up at her, one might think she was simply asleep. If they hadn't known she was on the brink of death when we finally got here. I thought I was going to lose her then, and maybe it scared some sense into me. My father died in battle because he felt he was nothing without the love of my mother. Not even my love was enough.

I stood up and turned to leave, but not before leaning down and kissing her cheek tenderly, moving her curls away from her face. My sleeping beauty. With one last glance I turned and headed to our room to mull over my jumbled and confused thoughts. I don't know how long I stood in front of the painting. It must of been a while because when Isabelle came in, I noticed that my feet had gone numb.

"She's awake!" Isabelle exclaimed happily and I nodded. My reaction pissed her off and I was slightly afraid. Her hormones were making her even more of a bitch. "She doesn't deserve you when you act like this, Jace. You need to stop over-thinking everything and just go with the flow. Life is meant to be lived to the fullest. So start doing it." She damn near screamed at me before turing and leaving.

I WAS happy that she was awake. It was something I've wanted since she passed out. My heart ached to see her but my feet wouldn't take me to her. Instead, they took me to the bed where I laid down and pulled her pillow to my chest, Inhaling her scent. Thinking about what Isabelle said, I realized that she was right. We are given one life and if I spend it over-thinking things that I shouldn't, I'll be alone forever. I would go see her. As soon as I took a small nap..

When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes and I squinted at Clary's alarm clock. It read 9:30. Damn. That was a long nap. Stretching, I got up and headed towards the infirmary, still dressed in my light gray T-shirt and black basketball shorts from yesterday. I needed to see my wife, to tell her how I felt. When I reached the infirmary, she was sitting up in the bed talking to Luke. I knocked on the door, getting their attention to signal I was here and wasn't going to eavesdrop.

"I can come back later." I told them and Luke shook his head.

"Nonsense, I was on my way out." Luke looked down at Clary and handed her a piece of paper. "Let me know how it goes babygirl." Clary nodded. My heart thudded in my chest. Was she leaving me? Had she found some way to nicely tell the Clave she was divorcing me? With each step my heart thudded harder and my breathing was hitched. I was scared of being alone. Without her.

"Didn't think I'd see you until I went to the room." Clary finally said as I sat in front of her on the bed opposite of hers.

"I'm sorry. Isabelle told me and I fell asleep intending to only nap and I just woke up." She just nodded. There were no smiles. The brightness was drained from her face. She looked as though she was simply tired. A few curls fell as she looked down and I tucked them without thinking. She recoiled from my touch and I felt hurt. I deserved it. I had been the one hurting her all along. I must of looked just how I felt because the look she gave me was one of sadness.

"What did Luke give you?" I questioned, nodding my head towards the paper in her hand. I was holding my breath as she spoke.

"He found my mother." Relief flooded through me and I let out the breath I was holding.

"That's great! When are you going to see her?" Clary shrugged as she looked down at the paper.

"She probably doesn't want to see me. She did leave me on the doorstep. Luke told me she was an old friend of his. Both her and her deceased husband."

"What is their names?"

"Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern. Although Jocelyn goes by Fray now. Fairchild was her maiden name."

Everyone knew of Valentine. When he was murdered, his wife went off into the deep end, filled with anger and sadness. No one knew she had a daughter though? Not even Luke?

"Maybe she just couldn't take care of you on her own?" I questioned. I wanted to meet the woman who brought this spitfire into this world and into my life. Clary shrugged.

"Maybe." She replied quietly. I took a chance and reached out, taking her hand in mine.

"I'll go with you, we will meet her together." There was silence. I thought first, she would take her hand out of mine, but she didn't. It was small, soft and warm in my own. Then I thought she would tell me she didn't need me to go, but she didn't.

"I'm scared Jace." I tugged on her hand and she stood up. I pulled her into my lap and let her curl against me. This was paradise.

"I'm here, Clary. Don't be scared." I whispered softly into her temple before I kissed it softly. We stayed like this until Kaelie came into the room.

"Clary?" She said, causing us to jump. She straightened up in my lap, putting her back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. William and I appreciate it more than you know. I dont know what happened, I just froze. All I could think about was the baby and I just, I'm a moron."

Clary shook her head and I looked up at her. I watched the side of her profile as she spoke. "Kaelie, we're family whether we all like it or not. I did it to protect you, my future little cousin and to protect William. It came out of nowhere and caught us off guard, it is far from your fault."

Kaelie began to cry softly. Something she never did. Not even when they told her that her mother murdered her father. She hated her mother her whole life. Maybe when she was alone she cried, but never in front of others did she. I had once found her strong-willed attitude to be attractive. Now I realize it is a good quality but not with the way she carries it. Not for me at least.

"If you had died though, I could never face Jace again. And I'm so sorry about everything. The kiss, the lie, I'm really sorry."

Clary stood up and took her in her arms. She mumbled something that I could only guess was 'it's okay'. The two stayed that way for a few more moments before Kaelie let go and then headed out of the infirmary.

"Well that was awfully different."

"People deserve at least one second chance." I stayed quiet. Had she given up on me and the second chance she had given me? I certainly hope not.

"Let's go get ready and we'll head to your mother's." I took her hand and lead her to our room.

* * *

**CPOV**

Jace was driving me bat shit with his mood swings. I still wanted to talk to him about the discussion we had started but I decided against it. I didn't want to ruin what we had at this moment. He was being so sweet and I was hoping he wasn't playing me like a fool. We took a cab, neither of us speaking as we rode in silence. All I could do was wonder. So many questions filled my mind. Would I look like her? Would she be an artist too? Can she create runes such as I? Would she feel remorse for leaving me on the doorstep? How did she know Luke? Jace had glanced over at me a lot and I wondered what he was thinking. He kissed my temple a lot, randomly at times. I can't really complain. I was enjoying the attention from him.

The cab dropped us off and we walked up the steps to the apartment she lived in. I was so scared, almost terrified to find out what was on the other side of that door. Did I really want to know? I had spent my entire life without her. My hand came up and knocked on it's own. Traitor. The door swung open and it was like looking at my reflection. Only at the slightly older version of myself.

"Jocelyn?" I questioned, her gaze was beginning to become uncomfortable.

"Clarissa. How did you- Lucian. It was him wasn't it?" I nodded. She looked awfully angry.

"You both might as well come inside." I couldn't help but to notice that her eyes had began to glass over slightly. Jace and I followed her inside and took a seat on the couch. Jocelyn disappeared momentarily and I looked around. There were some paintings I noted, all signed by her. So I did get my artistic ability from her after all. And my looks it seems. When she came back, something seemed, off about her.

"So tell me, Clarissa." She began and I automatically corrected her.

"But I like the name Clarissa. It seems more classy than Clary. That sounds like you are speaking to a young child."

How rude was this woman? Like seriously.

"And who is this handsome man?" She questioned, smirking as she scooted closer to us. Jace looked highly uncomfortable.

"This is my husband Jace Herondale."

"Oh, so you are a Herondale now? Too good to be a Morgenstern, are we?"

"I've always been Fray. Nothing more."

"He is rather handsome. Do you share?" Jocelyn persisted as she was now sitting right next to Jace. He was so tense that he was shaking.

"No, nor will I ever. I have questions, leave my husband alone." This got her attention for the moment as she looked up, still licking her lips at Jace.

"Ask away."

"Why did you leave me on the doorstep?"

"Because your father loved you. He loved you more than he did me. So I got rid of you. When he found out, he was furious and killed himself. Left me all alone. I was and still am heart-broke. Now that I see you favor me in looks, it doesn't disgust me to look at you."

I frowned as her words cut my heart. I think I could survive the rest of my life without this woman. I had managed perfectly without her before.

"Do you have any brats running around?" Jace and I shook our heads.

"Too bad. If you ever want a real woman, come find me." Jocelyn winked at Jace.

"I think it's time for us to go." I said suddenly as Jocelyn began to lick Jace's arm, who stood up so quick it spilled Jocelyn onto the floor. We walked over to the door and turned back to see her sniffing where he was sitting.

"Should we tell her I farted a few times?" He questioned as he leaned down to whisper into my ear. I laughed quietly and opened the door, leaving behind the woman who gave birth to me. It was raining when we got outside and I slumped against the side of the building, raining pouring down on me and I finally broke down. The rain washed away the tears that fell.

* * *

**The song Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band gave me inspiration for this part and the ending.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I felt so bad that she had to experience that. That after all these years, she finds her mother to only find out that she was high on a Downworlder drug; probably fey. I knelt down beside her and took her in my arms. She thrashed around, pushing me away.

"Leave me alone Jace!" She yelled, a sob escaping. I frowned.

"Why Clary?" She looked at me and I could barely see her beautiful emerald eyes thanks to the streetlight.

"Because I just want to be left alone. The people who love me aren't here and I just want to be home with Luke."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. She didn't think the Institute was home, nor did she think I loved her. This won't do.

"No, Clary! That isn't true!"

"Just stop, okay?" She replied, defeated.

"Clarissa Adele Herondale, I love you. I love you and it scares the living shit out of me. I'm scared and these feelings terrify me. But I can't live without you." The words tumbled out and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want too. I pulled her into my lap and held her close, she had begun to shiver. "I'm sorry that your mother isn't what you expected, I hoped she would of been. I'm sorry about Kaelie, I'm sorry about the cruel words. If I lose you too, what do I have? I dont like a Luke or a William like you do." She turned to straddle me, touching my cheek.

"But you do Jace, you have Alec and Robert. But you have to let them in. This wall you have built, it has to come down or your going to lose everyone." I pulled her against me, her body heating mine. The two of us began to shiver and I realized that we needed to get home soon or we'd both be sick.

"Let's go home." I told her and she smiled.

"That sounds good."

When we reached our room, she stripped and headed to the bathroom to shower. I stripped myself then argued with myself to join her or not. My feet carried me to the bathroom and I opened the curtain. She stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights. I've seen her in bra and panties, never naked. "I just want to be close. I'll be good." And I would. I wanted our first time to be special and romantic. She nodded and I stepped in. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping my arms strictly on her stomach as I held her close.

"I love you, Jace. Thank you."

"I love you too beautiful. What are husbands for?"

* * *

**Finally, right? The couple are together! Dont worry there is more stuff to come for our delightful couple :) review please! I love hearing how you feel about my chapters. What you like and dont like. **


	6. Unexplained Answers

**A/N: My uyou're, finally! I really meant to update sooner but I work third shift (10 pm - 6 am) then come home and spend time with my husband and daughter. So enjoy! :)**

* * *

We spent the next few days in bed, sick. We cuddled a lot and just talked. Something I've hoped for since I began to fall for him. Day four, we were feeling better so we got up and headed to the living room where there was a meeting going on.

"Looks like you two will live after all!" Alec said with a grin. We both smiled as we sat down on the couch. "Since we're all here, let's get down to business!" I noticed two new faces, scratch that, the girl was familiar. The one who was hitting on Jace.

"This is Thomas and his new wife Michelle." The two waved and we all kinda raised our hands in a half-ass attempt.

"The Clave notified us today that there is someone making forsaken, in an attempt to make a Shadowhunters army."

"I thought Valentine was dead though?" Jace asked and his question hung in the air.

"He is because his wife murdered him." I couldn't help but to gasp. Valentine was my father and I did see my mother, I'm not sure she was capable of that. Well maybe she is now.

"Wait, are you sure?" I questioned. Jace looked over at me and I looked at him. He'd been with me when we visited her.

"She went a little crazy and in her rage, stabbed him over and over again."

"Wait, but that-, Jocelyn said he killed himself when she gave me away. All because he loved me?" Robert and Maryse's eyes grew wide.

"You're the Morgenstern child?" I felt embarrassed, I can't help where I come from.

"Yes, it appears to be so. But in my heart, I'm Luke's daughter, not theirs. She gave me away because she was selfish and jealous. Drugs mess with your mind. I don't really want to talk about my messed up family history. That isnt the matter at hand. What is however, is the fact someone is trying to finish what Valentine began."

The Lightwoods straightened. "Yes, of course. We need to be on alert tonight. I want everyone but Isabelle and Kaelie out on the streets. Simon and William, stick with Jace and Clary. Alec and Charlotte, I want you two to be with Thomas and Michelle. Robert and I will also be out and about. Try and find out any information possible that you can. We have to eliminate this problem before it gets everyone killed. People look to us for protection." We all nodded and she gave a curt nod before turning and leaving, her husband trailing behind her. I slumped in the couch and rested my legs on Jace's lap, Michelle glaring with envy.

"What are you guys thinking? Whoever is doing this obviously doesn't realize that the way to start an army is with children, not teenagers. You don't know about any siblings do you?" Alec asked me. I shook my head.

"Jocelyn didn't say, but that doesn't mean we can't rule out the possibility of it. But it's been almost seventeen years. Why would they just now start to take after Valentine's footsteps? Why not immediately if it was a sibling?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

"They were either waiting for something, or it is someone who heard of it and thought they could somehow finish what he tried to start." Said Simon. Michelle groaned and sighed loudly from her spot on the loveseat.

"Something you care to say, darling?" I asked sweetly, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This crap is sooo boring! I just want to kill things." Michelle said, glancing to see if it intrigued Jace.

"Have you killed anything before? Been trained properly?" I questioned. Michelle looked taken back for a brief second.

"No, I haven't killed anything before. And yes, I've been trained just fine." I looked at Jace and grinned before hopping off the couch.

"Gear up baby cakes! Let's see just what your made of."

* * *

"That wasn't fair and you know it!" Michelle screeched once we finished sparring. I laughed. "Do you think a demon or forsaken for that matter is going to play fair, Michelle? No. It is going to try and kill you, rip your throat out. If you want to make it as a Shadowhunter, you need to buck up." I snapped. Jace chuckled and I felt his arms go around me. He leaned down some.

"You are so head-strong, it looks awfully sexy on you." He said, loud enough for Michelle to hear. The girl looked down and her cheeks flushed. I turned in his arms and grinned.

"Aren't you just loving today!" He kissed my forehead.

"Daylight has ran out, c'mon guys! Get ready to lock and load!" Simon hollered out and I rolled my eyes.

"Simon! We aren't in a James Bond movie, we really don't lock and load anything." William called out

"Don't kill my fun man!" He replied back.

"Alright boys, let's get a move on, shall we?" I said, heading towards the door and heading towards the training room. "Alright, remember what Maryse said guys. You four go that way, split off into groups of two. Let's move out!" I told everyone as we all broke apart, four going one way and us four going the other way.

* * *

"Alright, Simon, Will, take the alleyways where the werewolf children have been found and Jace and I will take the park. If you see nothing, meet back here. Stay safe." The boys nodded as they headed towards the alley.

"You are a natural born leader you know?" Jace finally said and I laughed.

"Someone has to be in charge." I replied and got my sensor out. Nothing. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and we froze. Out stumbled a girl who when say us, went crazed. I was able to knock her back some into the light from the street light.

"Maia? What the hell happened?" I asked shocked. Maia laughed. She was becoming a forsaken. But why?

"I had nothing. Jordan is gone, married off. You, you and William are gone and married off. And that leaves me with those little brats. Especially Winston." She snarled out in disgust. My heart broke a little, I hadn't went to visit him, he must be very angry at me.

"Maia, you love Winston." I stated which caused her to laugh as she began to pull on her hair.

"I hate that brat!"

"Who did this too you?" Jace asked, seeing that I had completely gotten off topic.

"I'll tell ya, for a kiss, handsome." She winked and Jace shook his head up took out his sword.

"I said tell me who did this!" He yelled, slashing at her chest only deep enough to barely break skin.

"He said he'd punish me if I told. I just want to die." She lifted his blade level with her heart.

"Maia, please." I begged. "Don't do this. I need to know who is trying to make those with the sight and downworlders bare marks. Please tell me."

Instead, she looked at me, only she seemed to be far away. "He's always watching. Always. Be careful Clary." And then she yanked the sword home. I gasped and began to look around. It was too dark to see anyone who may be lurking in the shadows. I turned my attention back to Jace and Maia. I shook my head as a few tears fell. "I can't believe she did that.." I murmered and Jace pulled me to his chest. We could hear feet slapping against the pavement and we turned to see Will and Simon running towards us. "There was someone here, took off before we could get a hold of-" William stopped mid-sentence to stare down at Maia's lifeless body. His eyes were wide with horror as he looked at me and I shook my head.

"All I know is she wanted to die and said 'he's always watching'. So whoever ran, must be this 'he' that Maia was referring too."

"We can't just leave her out here like this." William finally said. I reached out from where I was against Jace's chest and gave his hand a squeeze. "We will handle it. Give her a proper burial. But the family has to be there and has to know." Referring to Luke and the kids. Will nodded. "Then let's go to Luke. I'll carry her." William said and I nodded, leading the way to the orphanage.

* * *

"How long have they been missing?" I ask Luke who rubs a hand over his tired face. "I found them missing this morning. I have no clue how they got out or whoever got in. I've had my pack on guard since Maia went missing two weeks ago. Sorry for the trouble they caused, I told them to allow no one in at night. I wasn't exactly expecting a midnight visit."

I shook off the apology. "It's fine Luke, really. William and I thought it was best for her to be buried by family." William was resting his head against my shoulder. Jace didn't look very happy but he was keeping quiet due to the situation. Luke yawned, his eyes drooping a bit.

"I guess we will get going, you need rest. Please let us know what you decided to do. Or if anyone else goes missing." We all stood and Luke hugged William and I before turning and heading towards his room. We took our leave and headed back to the Institute in silence.

* * *

"Maybe he portaled in?" Maryse suggested. I shrugged amongst the others.

"Possible. But there is a secret entrance way inside. Only a few know of it. And if he's been watching the orphanage for a while, he probably knows by now." William said, yawning. We were all very tired.

"Luke bricked it up though. On both stair cases. It's like a basement for the basement." I added. This caused Robert to sigh.

"We will go check it out tomorrow. Let's all get some shut eye though, okay?" We all nodded in agreement as we stood to head towards are separate ways. There could be small footsteps heard slapping against the hallway floor and we all braced, looking towards the door at the noise. The door swung open to reveal Winston looking terrified.

"Bear bear!" He yelled, running to me. He never could say Clare bear like Luke and William so he opted for bear bear. I knelt down to intercept him.

"Winston!" I said as he ran into my arms breathlessly and began to cry. Something had him spooked. And why was he here?

"What's the matter baby?" I asked in a soothing tone as I held him close.

"Monster get me." He finally cried out. My blood ran cold at the thought of someone trying to take him. I pulled him closer and rocked him. "You're safe now baby. You're with bear bear. She won't let anyone hurt you, okay? I love you." He looked up at me and I stared down at his little tear stricken face. "Otay bear bear. Lub you too." I looked up at Jace who held his hand out for me. "Let's get to the room. He'll be safe with us. I just nodded, no argument there

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't already, check out my new story Obsession! Im about to begin a new one ive been tossing around in my head! Keep an eye out ! Any Consequences readers, Im really trying to get it finished.**


End file.
